Teacher Crowley
by CroatoanCrossroads
Summary: He is, not without reason, the favorite teacher you've had in years. You know it's wrong, but you started developing feelings towards him.
1. Part 1

It's an ordinary day in class. The school bell rang, and you made your way towards the door, just like you did on usual occasion. Somewhat sunken in your thoughts, you walked out of the classroom. "Mph.. Peasants," you mumble as you walk down the hallway, that's currently flooded with running 9th graders. You walked faster, trying to make your way to the girl's room. You have a five minute break before your next class starts, and then it hit you: your next class is Religious Education. You take a deep breath to calm yourself, and take a liquid eyeliner out of your bag. Placing your bag in the sink, you lean a bit forward to get a good look on what you're doing. With the liquid eyeliner in your right hand, you bring it up to your face, when you notice you're shaking. You take another deep breath, put the palm of your hand on the side of your face and draw a line on your eyelid. Quite satisfied with the result, you start with the other eye.

"Who are you trying to look good for, huh?" Eleanor, who has been your high school friend for more than four years now, entered the bathroom. "Oh wait… You have class from Crowley today, don't you?!" She teased. You put the eyeliner back in your bag and turned around to stick out your tongue. "Hurry, we're late," you said as she was still checking herself out in the bathroom mirror. "I'm having class at the third floor, we can walk together?" Eleanor said. "Sure, though I will have to leave you at the second floor," you said dramatically, forcing a normal face as you tried to hide your joy. You both walked up the stairs, and when you reach the second floor you ask a bit disoriented: "Eh.. See ya in.. an hour, right?" Eleanor knew exactly what was going on. She smiled and answered: "See ya in an hour!"

She walked on to the third floor, as you make your way down the hall. Your heart starts beating heavily and you take a deep breath before you enter the classroom. You seat yourself at the second row at the window, to stop yourself from arousing suspicion among your fellow students. You noticed Crowley sitting behind his desk when you walked over to your seat. Putting the books you need in front of you, you placed your bag on the ground. You did your best not to look awkward, so you decided to look out the window. The classroom was filled with noisy students, talking about their fantastic weekends. Nobody came sitting next to you, since everybody thinks you're quite a freak with all the Doctor Who merchandise you possess. The table beside you remained empty.

Crowley stood up and walked over to the other side of the classroom to shut the door.

You were still looking out of the window when the Brit opened his mouth to speak. "Alright, alright.. Break's over," he began his lecture. "Oh god.. here we go," you thought. You followed his body while he walked around in the classroom, not paying attention to anything whatsoever he was saying. He has a habit, you found out a while ago. He has a habit of putting his one hand in his pocket while he's gesturing with the other, while walking around, lecturing. Your thoughts wandered off again. You tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but you couldn't. His voice sounds a bit husky, in a way you're falling for, without doubt. Your thoughts were interfered by the sweet scent of aftershave and whiskey, that was now rushing around you. It made you sit up straight, because that means he's close. You hear him behind you babbling on about the concept of Lucifer being cast out of Heaven. He made his way to your table, and decided to sit down on the empty table beside you. It left you but no choice to look up, and act like you are paying attention. He was lecturing, facing the other side of the classroom, but slightly tilled his head towards you. His eyes locked with yours. You didn't know what to do, so you looked away frowning, as if you were rehearsing in your head what he just said.

"The thing with Lucifer is, he loved God too much. So he got kicked out. There is a similarity between Rory Williams and Lucifer.. Rory loved Amy too much. Or, very much." You couldn't believe your ears. Did he just make a Doctor Who reference? Your eyes widened and shot them back at his. A smirk appeared on his face when he noticed, and he continued his lecture.

"But, Amy died for Rory. Amy loved Rory until death.." You interrupted. He stopped midsentence and placed a finger vertically on his lips. Quietly he whispered: "Spoilers…" A seductive grin appeared on his lips when you giggled at the second Doctor Who reference. Slightly blushing, you looked away, and he stood up. He slowly walked in the front of the classroom. "Jesus Christ," you thought. You grabbed your phone out of your pocket and opened up iMessage to text Eleanor about what just happened. You held your phone behind your leg, under the table, to make sure Crowley didn't see it.

[Text: OMG]

[Text: What just happened]

[Text: He made Doctor Who references IM BLUSHING HELP]

[Text: …]

You were typing your final message, was about to click the 'send' button when you suddenly realize Crowley wasn't lecturing anymore. Faces were looking at you and your eyes met Crowley's. You swallowed as you put away your phone pretty quickly, not losing eye contact.

"Wanna share it with us, or?" Crowley spoke up, rather angrily. His tone scared you. "N-no.. No, sir. I'm sorry."

"Can I have your phone? You'll get it back when the class is over." Oh god. You handed over your phone as you felt it vibrating while handing it over. You started sweating nervously, since it's probably a reply from Eleanor. "What if it says something embarrassing and he sees it?.. Or worse… What if it says something about him…" You tried to stop thinking about it. You didn't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of him. Your heart was beating heavily in your chest when you saw there's five more minutes left of this class. You couldn't concentrate at all, so you just pretended you are paying attention. Crowley sat behind his desk and gave up some homework. You heard everybody packing their bags, so you decided to do the same. Crowley was staring at his computer screen and wrote something on a notepad. You looked at the clock again, waiting for the sound of the school bell. Crowley finally stood up, walked over to you and put down your phone next to you. Immediately, he turned around, without saying anything. As he walked to the front he said to everybody in the classroom: "Have a nice day, and don't forget the homework!" as a sign of the end of this class. With a friendly smile he greeted his students as he waited for you to stand up. When you did, he turned to you and asked "Can I talk to you for a spare second?" He waited until everybody left the classroom and asked: "What does 'someone wants Crowley' mean?"

Your heart dropped as you recognize the message Eleanor just sent you.


	2. Part 2

"Damned…"

"Damned!"

"DAMNED!" You shouted as you were exiting the building. You met Eleanor at the cycle shed. She looked bewildered at you, wondering what happened. Making sure no one was near you, you told her about what just happened in class.

[…]

"So.. he read my message, and asked what I meant?" Eleanor asks, to make sure she understands the situation.

"Yes, oh my god,"

"Dude, that's hilarious. What did you say?"

"I said we were having a fandom talk about Doctor Who. I said I didn't know what you meant. I'm a terrible liar, he probably knew I was lying. Now can we please change the subject?" you frowned as you grabbed your bicycle from the shed and put your bag at the steering wheel. You felt your heart beating in your throat as you kept thinking about it, even though Eleanor was babbling on about her new obsession with an actor she calls 'High Fancy' or something. You had to go grocery shopping, so you went off to town early.

As you're trying to find what you're looking for, you catch yourself staring at nothing again, thinking about Crowley. You shook your head, brushed a hand through your hair, and kept it on your head, while you searched for the stuff you needed for tonight's dinner plans.

When you got home, you did your usual evening routine: made yourself dinner, check your mail and watch an episode of Doctor Who. You seat yourself on the couch in front of the TV, to rewatch the first episode of season 6. You took your laptop in your lap, took a bite of your home made ravioli, but your mouth fell open when you saw you had a new email from Crowley in your school mail. It had no subject, which surprised you. He usually never sends out emails without subjects. Your heart skipped a beat when you opened it.

[Email: Hi, I hope you understand I had to act like this, therefore I'm sorry.]

Your mind couldn't help but read everything in his loveable British accent. As you continued reading, the last sentences shocked you. "What," you said out loud. You read it again to make sure it's what it says it is.

[Not only today, but for the past few weeks I've noticed you staring out of the window, not paying attention. I hope you realize that, and I hope nothing is wrong with you. If I can help you with class, well, you have my email. In case you prefer a more private method, here is my cell number.]

Suddenly you remember the moment with him after class. You couldn't read his face, yet it seemed like he enjoyed what he read on your phone. The look he gave you seemed questioning, but curiosity revealed the thing you know now. _He knows_. There was something about his expression that gave you the impression the feelings are mutual. Of course, the bad girl that you are, you decide not to answer the email. It's much more exciting when everything is in private. You decide to wait a while before you text him, you have another class tomorrow after all.

[...]

The night has come and you lie in your bed, thinking about the situation that's been occupying your mind for a while now. You got a bit nervous when you thought about your first class tomorrow. You grabbed your sheets and rolled over one last time before you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

[...]

_"__..It was the heat of the moment …" _

You sat up straight immediately when you heard your alarm clock playing live music. You look at your alarm clock. It says it's Tuesday. A smile appeared on your face as you remember your first class is Crowley's. You got up and made yourself ready for today. You were trying to do your make up, when your phone vibrated in your pocket. It was a text from Eleanor, saying she's calling in sick today. You hoped she would keep you company during class, and replied.

[Text: But you will keep me company right?]

You put away your phone to continue your make up, when you got a flash back from your dream last night. You remember a husky voice giggling to himself as he said "Am I hearing that right? The Winchesters need my help?" The person speaking those words, was a tiny man, about 5,10" high, wearing a black suit. He seemed quite the devil himself… He was evil, you remember. "Was he wearing a tie?" you were asking yourself, a frown forming on your forehead. "Yes, he was!" It was a grey one, you can't really recall the figures on it. He had short hair as well, and had a little scruff on his chin area. However, you remember two other men standing over him, in the same room. Who were they? And why did they hold him hostage in chains? One was really tall, and had his hair upon his shoulders. The other one wasn't as large, and had a short haircut. The large one was wearing plaid, yet the other one was just wearing a pale green shirt. A sudden realization made your eyes widen. Who in your life is about 5, 8" high? The voice also sounded very familiar… It was Crowley, in the chains.

The memories of the dream faded the longer you thought about it and you went off to school a bit earlier than usual, just in case Crowley would've thought the same. You saw no one in the class room when you walked in, directly onto the same spot you were in yesterday. You did that in hope Crowley would go and sit next to you again. Before you could sit down you noticed Crowley walking in as well, and a grin appeared on your face. He was wearing glasses, ones that were slightly square.

"Well hello! I didn't expect you to be here so early!" He spoke as he walked over to his desk to unpack. While unpacking he looked up to you over his glasses, and gave you a pleased smile. It made you blush so you decided to turn around and sit down in case it was too visible.

"So, you got my message then?" He asked you after making sure no one was coming in.

"Yeah, I did. I really appreciate it," you said to him, giving him your most innocent look. You rubbed your neck and you bit your lip, to make it look more convincing. Secretly you hoped it'd make you look the total opposite. He looked away as his grin grew wider.

A bunch of people came in, and you sat up normally again. You grabbed your phone out of your pocket to text Eleanor, while you still could before class started.

[Text: He's wearing glasses I can't contain myself anymore]

Quickly the classroom was filled with students and Crowley started lecturing. You were staring out of the window again, fully aware of what you were doing. You felt your phone vibrating in your pocket but decided not to answer it, Crowley might see it.

"I hope you all made your homework.." you heard Crowley say somewhere in the back of the class room where he kept his examined documents. It got you out of your daydream immediately. "SHIT!" you thought. "How could I forget that?!" Crowley made his way to the front to check everyone on their homework, when he stopped at your table and asked where your homework was. You bit your lip, looking sideways when you told him you forgot about it. "I'll see you after class." He said in a hiss, and walked back to his desk. You got the feeling he tried to make it sound like he was angry, while he really wasn't. The reflection of the cupboard glass next to his desk revealed a grin was occupying his face.

As soon as he sat at his desk you decided to get some work done. You unpacked your stuff, grabbed your water bottle out of your bag and put it on your mouth to drink some. It went alright until you saw what Crowley was wearing. You spat out the water that you tried to swallow when you saw a Cyberman on Crowley's shirt underneath his jacket. It made him look up over his glasses again. He was laughing to himself, but you didn't notice, too busy cleaning yourself up.

The school bell rang as you realized this class went by pretty quick. Crowley asked to see you after class, and strangely, you were the only one he'd asked. Everyone left the classroom when you grabbed your bag and walked over to his desk, your phone in your hand in case Eleanor texted. He was still typing something on his computer. As far as you could tell, he was typing an email. Focused on the screen, he stopped typing and looked over his glasses in your direction.

"Have a seat," he gave you a smile. You seated yourself in front of his desk. Until now you hadn't noticed the scruff he'd grown overnight. It reminded you of the dream you had last night. You folded your hands in front of your mouth as you waited for him to speak. He put some papers together in a paperclip and reached out to his bag that was on the other side of his desk. Your eyes followed his body that was seriously turning you on.

"I didn't know you need glasses" you said to stop your mind from fantasizing too much.

He chuckled at the statement. "Oh, darling... My eyes are at their worst, can't read a thing without them!" He put his bag on the ground next to him, taking out something that's wrapped in a plastic bag.

"Can't say it doesn't suit you" you said, shrugging your shoulders and leaning backwards in your chair to put your phone away.

He lifted an eyebrow at your compliment. "This will hurt you then," he said when he took off his glasses, leaving your expression mischievous, arms crossed in front of you. "Wouldn't want you blurry in my sight, would I?" He took off his glasses with a grin and put them next to his computer, as he placed the wrapped object in front of you both. "I need to show you something" he took the object that appeared to be somewhat the size of a DVD, out of the plastic bag, leaving it wrapped in newspapers. He managed to keep up the tension before revealing the object.

"You like to keep the tension up, huh?" you laughed as you saw there was another layer of paper. Now that the moment was nearly there, you sat up straight, eyes fixed on his hands unwrapping.

"Ah, there it is" he took the last layer and placed the object on it for protection, before putting it down. He tilted the object to take a look at it, at first. It made him smile. He carefully shuffled it to your side, walking over to you. "Careful" he said before letting go. He stood behind you, leaning next to you on the table. You blinked several times to make sure it was real what was in front of you. Smiling at your reaction he said "Yes, it's real" His scent drove you mad once again.

It was a framed picture of the tardis, signed by all three recent doctors. You recognized their autographs. "C-Can I touch it..?" you asked, as it left you in amazement. He chuckled and gave you permission. "Where'd you get this?" you asked when he seated himself next to you, resting his head on his hand.

"Comic Con" he said. A short but steady answer that would leave you perplex. "That," he pointed his finger at the photgraph, his face coming closer to yours, "is Christopher Eccleston's, that one Matt Smith's and that's David's" You felt his breath caressing your cheeks.

"You were at COMIC CON?!" raising your voice at the last part. "I really though I'd get a penalty for not making homework or something, but this.." you said quietly. He got up and walked back to his seat.

"Oh, I'm not done with you" he grinned at you playfully. He seated himself and leaned back, folded his arms in front of his chest and placed his leg in a 90 degree angle on his other.

"Come on!" rather enjoying what you just heard, you didn't give in. "Can't I just promise I'll do it next time? And the time after that?" You knew you were lying about that, and he did as well. "Or can we at least arrange something?" The words left him chuckling to himself.

He looked away when he said "Well, you could euhm..do me a favour" He couldn't finish his sentence. The headmaster came interrupting to leave some work for Crowley at his desk. He greeted you both, and left as soon as he came in. Crowley took the autographs back in the papers and placed it in his bag.

"Yeah I should leave for my next class.." Thank god you had a break before your next class started. "See you next week!" you said as you walked out of the class room and immediately made your way to the girl's room. You grabbed your phone out of your pocket and locked the door behind you. You saved Crowley's number in your cell yesterday. You looked his number up and started a new conversation.

[Text: So, what's that favour?]

It was for the best not to tell Eleanor.


	3. Part 3

It's been going on for weeks now. You've seen him several times at the hallway, every greeting followed by a grin and one time he even lifted his eyebrow at you. You wouldn't have a Religious Education class this week nor next week, which, to be honest, fairly annoyed you. Now that there is nothing to stop your mind from playing tricks on you, your grades drop at the speed of lightning. Obviously, you've had crushes but normally the feelings went away as time passed. This isn't usual. The feelings only get stronger. You assume it's because he gives you ammunition to let your imagination adapt its own fantasy. He gives you hints, yet they're not enough to see where he's taking bearings.

Each class was the same: you sat down and he seduced you. The things he said, the things he did. He's doing it on purpose, you were sure about that. You even dreamt you were making out with him, not that you actually mind it to happen. It's scary though, you didn't realize you were dreaming so basically you may not get a hold on yourself in the heat of the moment.

[…]

You walked down the hallway, your head up in the clouds when you bump into Eleanor. You didn't see her at first so you walked on. She grabbed you by the shoulder to stop you from daydreaming. "Eh.. Since when do we not greet each other at the hallway?" she asked in bewilderment. You felt terrible for not seeing her straight away, as well as for the frown forming on her forehead.

"Jesus Christ... Sorry.." you sighed and pulled her into a hug to not arouse suspicion.

It seemed like you aroused suspicion anyway, she immediately asked "Dude, what's going on? You seem so down to earth lately." You looked away in concern, not knowing what to say. You shot your eyes back at hers to tell her this isn't the right place and time to discuss it. You grabbed her hand and pulled her with you into the girl's room, and made sure you were alone.

You took a deep breath. "I have fallen and I can't get up," on which she replied that it isn't something to be ashamed of, straight away. "Yeah well I wasn't finished yet.." her expression changes with every word you say. "..it's.. Crowley" Now that Eleanor's face turned to complete and utter horror, she asked you in confusion "You were actually serious about that? Dude.." she stopped and sighed.

"Pretty serious.." you sighed, too. Eleanor looked over her shoulder to make sure you were still alone in the room. "Look, I ehh.. have class right now, but we'll figure this out, okay?" She spoke in a hurry. You nodded and she hugged you quickly. "See you after school sweetie" she said as she disappeared in the crowd at the hallway. "Yeahh, sure.." you whistled. Your phone buzzed in your pocket and checked if it was urgent, secretly hoping it was a text from Crowley. "Speak of the devil.." you laughed at your phone and read the message.

[Text: You have class?]

As if he knew you didn't. You replied with a single "nope" and found your phone vibrating shortly after.

[Text: Come find me]

A shot of nervosity shot through your body. Grinning from ear to ear, you made your way onto the hallway to his classroom. You already were on the second floor so you had to make up a white lie about your heart pondering in your chest. You decided you were going to act as if you had just ran up the stairs.

"Hi there" you waved as you entered the classroom. You had already prepared for melting when he spoke up. He lifted his eyebrows at you and put on his glasses. "That was fast" he spoke, hoarsely. It looked like he was about to leave, he had his jacket on and a packed bag was on the table. "You're leaving?" you asked, slightly curious about his plans for the rest of the day.

"Yes actually" he gave you a full smile but quickly went on packing his bag, yet he didn't show his glorious white teeth. "Nice shirt by the way" he complimented, looking over his glasses. He lingered his eyes down and over your body to get a good look of it, he had an excuse now. Not that he needed one. Your mind couldn't control itself, it was screaming in your head. You wore your Doctor Who shirt on purpose, in hope you'd get Crowley to see it of course. And it worked.

[YES YES YES YES YES HE SAW IT OMG FOR GOD'S SAKE YES]

Your face betrayed you, it was as if some invisible force pulled both your cheeks aside. You got out a muffled 'thank you' and tried to relax all the muscles in your face to prevent that you'd blush. It worked, until you saw he was blushing and did his very best to hide it. You couldn't control your face now anyway. He smiled in anticipation and looked away, searching for distraction. He packed some more stuff, which left you completely mischievous.

"So, why am I here then?" you wondered.

He sat down at the question, followed by you taking place on a table in front of him. You were a teensy bit higher than he was.

"Ah, yes.. eh" he cleared his throat and searched for eye contact. "I simply like your company.." he was to continue his sentence, but he noticed you giggling. You had turned your face away from him and placed a hand in your hair. "What?" he asked playfully. This time he did show his glorious white teeth, which didn't go unseen by you. Your eyes met his again, and you noticed the sparkles in his eyes. You got to study his eyes. They were magnificent, and you tried to figure out their colour. You've thought they were blue many times, but they seemed brown in several occasions as well. Just like they've seemed green. They seem to colour by situation or something. Now that you were having a closer look, his eyes are kind of gold-ish. Hazel-ish maybe. You couldn't figure. With all the eye staring, you forgot to answer the question he really didn't want an answer to anyway. You two sat there for a moment, staring in each other's eyes before he said something again.

"So, I assumed you wanna know what my plans are for tonight?"

"I was curious yes.." you answered, sticking your pinky between your teeth.

"Well, I was actually planning to go and see that new horror movie 'Oculus' or something?"

Your inner fangirl couldn't keep quiet. "OH ISN'T THAT THE ONE WITH KAREN GILLAN? WHO PLAYS AMY POND ON DOCTOR WHO?"

"Yes, yes that's the one! I know it's wrong to ask but why don't you come with me? Or have you seen it already?" his eyes squinted at the question. He's asking you on a date, isn't he? Keeeep calm.. keeeeep calm.. You did your best not to smile and break your face. You kept your eyes straight at his before you answered.

"Oh! But I like doing the tricky stuff you know" you said, leaving it to his imagination whether you meant the movie or the date. His grin grew wider and a husky giggle escaped his mouth. "See you at seven at the movies?" you asked, hoping that was okay.

"I believe the film doesn't start before 9.. I'll have to check it." He grabbed his phone to look it up, but to find his internet connection lost. "Damned. I'll eh.. text you" he grabbed his bag, greeted you and walked out of the classroom. It wouldn't take long or your face would break.

[…]

You met Eleanor at the shed again after her class ended. "Duuuuude look at you and your shiny face, what's up?" she said as she grabbed her bike. You told her you're gonna try and set your mind off of things tonight, and that you were quite excited to finally see a change happening in your feelings. You didn't lie in fact, but you didn't tell the truth either. Nothing to worry about, you thought. Before you stepped on your bike, you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket once again. You checked to see whom it was from, and smiled when you saw Crowley got the time right. You stepped on your bike and rode off with Eleanor.

[…]

You did your best not to look bad on your date with the man you've fancied for a lifetime. At least, it felt like a lifetime. Just like all crushes usually do. You were hoping you would still be good looking after the ride to the cinema. "Oh well, fuck it" you thought, as you stepped on your bike and rode off.

It was 8:56 pm on your phone when you arrived at the movies, but no sign of Crowley yet. You put your bike in the shed and made your way to the entrance to wait in front of it. It was cold outside, you hoped he wouldn't be late. You looked left, you looked right, but still there wasn't a sign of him yet. Suddenly you felt someone sneaking his arms around you from behind. You smelled the familiar scent, a mixture between scotch and aftershave. "You cold? Come on let's go inside, you're late" he said. You could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"Fuck you!" you hissed back trying to keep serious, miserably failing. All he did was lifting an eyebrow again. "Where do we get tickets?" you asked.

"Already got 'em" he smiled and guided you to the cinema.

"Such a charm" you whispered.

He turned his head at you before he could ask "What did you just say to me?" while he definitely heard what you said. Leaving him mischievous, you walked on.

"What seats do we have? You picked good spots?" you asked quietly while walking into the cinema, finding the advertisements had already stopped which meant the film is starting now. There was no one else in the cinema, as far as you could tell.

"Nah I don't see anyone, just pick a spot"

You seated yourself in the middle of the middle, Crowley taking place on your left side.

"Shit I have to pee" you said quietly. He shot his glare back at you again.

"You're not scared, are you?" Crowley laughed.

"Just forgot to go at home" you growled.

"Shhhh" Crowley placed his finger vertically on his mouth again. "..it's starting"

The film didn't got much of your attention while the scent of aftershave and scotch overwhelmed you every damn time Crowley moved in his seat. You waited for the break to come so you could go and pee.

"FINALLY" you sighed when the letters that said 'BREAK' finally came to screen and the lights turned back on. "I'll be right back" you said as you slowly made your way to the toilet. You felt his eyes following you as you made your way downstairs. When you came back you saw Crowley wasn't in his seat, so you looked around the cinema but you couldn't find him. You decided to wait for him in your seat. Finally a gesture made its way up the cinema stairs, and you saw he had brought popcorn. He handed you a box of popcorn and seated himself next to you again. The overwhelming smell of whiskey and aftershave rushed over you again.

"Charmer.." you whispered, once more. He giggled at it. The lights went out again. Crowley quickly put aside his popcorn and stuck his head beneath his shirt. "wooooOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOhhhh" you heard next to you seeing a strange, spooky figure, misleading you. It feinted as it came closer and you gasped. Since you were in the horror-ish mood, it scared you and it took a while before you realized it was Crowley.

"FUCK YOU.. JUST—FUCK YOU" you hissed. His face reappeared again, and you decided it deserved a handful of popcorn thrown at it.

"Shame of your popcorn" he laughed in amusement and sat back in his seat again. He ate some of his popcorn and smiled. The film continued playing.

[…]

"Well.. That was unexpected" you said puzzled. "What the fuck was that?" you asked, not expecting an explanation, seeing Crowley with a similar expression when the lights turned back on and the credits came on screen.

"I don't know but it's for sure coming to haunt us tonight" he jokingly said, trying to get to a frightening tone to scare you again. You sighed and stood up.

"I'm not scared of it. You, other than that.." you laughed.

He smiled and got up as well. "Would you fancy going to a bar?"

"..you mean now?" you asked.

"Yeah, now, or doesn't it fit your schedule?" he asked, knowing you'd love to.

"No no! It's fine" you accepted the request and let him guide the way.

"There's this one bar around the corner, it has fancy drinks and music" he looked at you for permission.

"Sounds good to me, lead the way" you said as you followed him on his way to the bar. It was freezing outside, and you wish it wasn't such a long walk. He held open the door for you and you entered, admiring the music that you heard.

_"__..seasons don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind, the sun or the rain.."_

"Told you the music was good" he smiled as he followed you to a table next to the window. He hung his coat over the seat and went up to the bartender to order two beers.

"I assumed you like beer" he said as he came back with two pins of beer in his hands.

"You assumed right" you grinned. He seated himself across the table from you.

Those two beers became four, and those four beers became six. You both became somewhat loosened by the alcohol. Crowley got sentimental about his love for classical music, and you went on and on about Doctor Who.

"Would you like to try something else?" Crowley asked.

"Surprise me" was your answer. He got up and ordered something, yet you didn't know what to expect. He got back and you saw he had ordered whiskey, a somewhat special one, you assume. You tasted it as you continued on about Karen's bald head after comic con. "This is good stuff, what is it?" you wondered.

"My favourite kind" he grinned as he traced the outlines of the glass with his index finger. It seemed like he liked to keep things for himself. Specific things like this.

[…]

The alcohol really started to work on you, you noticed. You had gone to pee several times already and you both got too sentimental about stuff that happened in your lives. Not that you're complaining though, you liked it. You noticed you had to hold on to things more and more to make your way to the toilet a safe one. You shouldn't drink any more. When you got back he was looking at you from afar to make sure you were doing alright.

"You okay?" he asked when he noticed you had a little too much. You could still think and act normally though, praise the lord. You smiled at his concern and thanked him. Before you realized, the clock had already struck 2. It seemed like he was a bit more alcohol resistant than you were. Therefore he's a teacher, which explains some things. After a moment of silence you decided it was ready for action.

"You never answered my question" you stated.

"What question?"

"What favour you'd like" you shot your eyes at his.

His grin grew wider once more. He scratched his jawline and took a sip of his remaining whiskey.

"You really love the tricky parts don't you" he replied in a playful tone, once again.

Your expression was now at the top point of mischievousness, and you teased him even more by asking again.

"Well..?" you leaned on your fists, leaving not too much space between him and you. He finally put down the glass.

"I don't feel like continuing this conversation here" he said, making sure you were aware of the situation you placed him in. Your expression changed to an emotionless and painful one. Though it was enough for him to be sure of whatever was between him and you.

"How about we continue this upstairs?" he asked as he took his coat and made his way to the bartender to book a room. You recall a sign saying "HOTEL" when you walked in to the bar. It didn't take long before the room was booked, and he waved at you to follow him up the stairs behind him that lead to the hotel. Making sure you held on tight to the banisters, Crowley took you by the hand as well. He opened the hotel room and threw the keys with his coat aside, smashing the door behind you. You walked further into the room, admiring the interior when you got pulled back at your hand. Your faces were half a centimeter away from each other now. He stared deeply into your eyes for a few seconds before you felt his lips lock with yours. His lips felt soft on yours.

He walked you over to the bed, but didn't stop kissing you as he did. You stepped out of your shoes and kicked them away as you tried to get rid of his jacket that was still on. You stopped in front of the bed, finally getting a hold on his jacket. You threw it aside and as you did, he lifted you up and threw you on the bed. You bit your lips as you waited for Crowley to feed them again. He crawled over your body, placing a pattern of kisses on your neck. He placed his hand behind your ear, and his scruff tickled your neck which made you giggle. He stopped to kiss your lips again, caressing your body with his free hand. His hand slipped under your shirt and left it on your side for a while. His hand behind your ear now caressed your absurdly chaotic hair. His breathing grew heavier as he stopped kissing you and looked you in the eye before continuing his way down. The hand on your side now made his way to the outside of your thigh, while the other one stroked downwards onto your ribs. He placed kisses at your stomach from where about your shirt got ridden up a bit. You helped him and took off your shirt, followed by him taking off his shirt as well. He sat on your lap and let his gaze fly over your body.

"You're beautiful" he said, his breathing still getting heavier and heavier. You smiled and got up to kiss him, placing your hand on his jawline. The roles got reversed and he laid himself down inviting you to go further. You got rid of your pants, as well as he did. He stroked your bare lower back and you went down to kiss him again.

[…]

The alarm clock next to the hotel bed said 04:32 when you laid yourself in bed and went to sleep next to him. As you finish the night that you never dreamed of would come, you haven't thought about your phone all evening. You didn't bother to check messages anyway. But what you didn't know is that Eleanor got concerned since you haven't answered any of her texts.

[Text: Yoooo, you enjoying yourself tonight?] 22:23

[Text: helllooooooo?] 23:44

[Text: Dude?] 00:11

[Text: I'll talk to you tomorrow then] 00:28

[…]

You read 10:01 at the hotel clock next to the bed, wondering where the hell you ended up this time. After a while it came all back to you, but Crowley was nowhere to be found. Even his clothes were gone. You grabbed your phone to see if he texted you or anything, but all you saw were Eleanor's concerned texts. It was time to respond to them and so you did.

[Text: Dude where are you? You're having class] 08:45

A shock went through your body as you remember it was only Friday today. You texted her back immediately.

[Text: ON MY WAY ILL EXPLAIN LATER]

You found a note on the table next to the clock.

_"__Bills are paid, I'm sorry I have to go" _

What? What's that supposed to mean? You assumed you'd see him today at school. You quickly put your clothes back on and grabbed your bike from the shed. By the time you arrived, break was about to start. By the time you got in the building you found teachers in school raging on about. All the teachers seem stressed and you hoped to see Crowley, but he wasn't there. You texted Eleanor.

[Text: What's with the teachers? What are they on about]

It didn't take long before you had a reply.

[Text: I'll explain when we're hanging out after school]

She sounded obnoxious and annoyed, so you decided to wait for her to come with her story. You had a lot of explaining to do for yourself as well.

[…]

Eleanor was waiting for you at the shed. Her face was showing anger and disappointment. You greeted her with a simple 'hey' but her only reply was a sigh.

"Why were you ignoring me dude?" you hear her say as you grab your bike from the shed.

"I'll have to tell you in a more private place.. You coming with me?" you asked.

"Yeah, it's what we had planned right?" she reminded you. You gave her a smile before you rode off to your place. When you arrived she immediately started talking about your question concerning the teachers being stressed.

"Someone left" she said as she sat herself down on the couch.

"Someone? More specific?" you said. You were afraid what you were about to hear.

"Crowley left and now all the teachers are stressed because he left 80 students. They are trying to fi—" you broke her off.

"I slept with him tonight"

Eleanor's expression went from concerned to disgust. "..WHAT?"

"Look, I need you to keep your mouth shut about it because we can't talk about this with other people"

She tried to understand but she couldn't fathom. "So you were with him last night?" she asked.

You were on the verge of crying, but threw everything out that had to be told.

[…]

It took a big hour to basically tell everything that has happened between you and Crowley. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" you had to ask her, even though she has been your best friend for years.

"I- I guess so.. Jesus Christ.." she replied. She'd given you curt answers after you've told her everything.

You made something to eat for you both, after the most intense talk you've ever had. She decided to go home and do some homework for tomorrow. These have been stressful days, and you still didn't have a clue where Crowley could be. Maybe he was ill after all the alcohol and went back home. But why would that be a reason to resign? You tried texting him but you didn't get a reply that night. You decided to go to sleep early to forget what happened and all. Hoping the stress would be less tomorrow.

[…]

You did your usual morning routine: you made breakfast and coffee, turned on the tv and searched clothes to put on for that day. You only just put on the tv when you read the news headline. Your jaw dropped, as well did you drop your mug of coffee.

_**"**__**TEACHER SLEEPS WITH STUDENT THEN DISAPPEARS"**_


End file.
